


you're barely waking and i'm tangled up in you

by StrangeHormones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: natasha romanoff x reader| every morning i wake up knowing you’re the best thing that ever happened to me
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 70





	you're barely waking and i'm tangled up in you

Waking up early is a habit Natasha’s never been able to kick. No matter where she is, what’s happening, she still manages to wake up long before the rest of the world is ready for it. It hasn’t bothered her much since she met you. She spends the morning watching you sleep, curled around her. Deep even breaths, with the sheet pushed down around your waist, arm thrown across hers, head just above her breast. Most mornings by the time you wake you’ve rolled over onto your side and she’s pressed up against your back. This particular morning proves to be a bit different, which she should’ve known in all honesty. You’d been asleep by the time she’d gotten home which wasn’t incredibly late, early to bed, early to rise, and all that nonsense. Normally it would’ve been at the front of her mind. But she’s barely slept, the sun hurts her eyes, and your head seems a little lower than normal. She blames that on drowsiness, throwing her arm over her eyes, and hoping the paltry movement for darkness will be enough to make her drift at some point in the not to distant future. Your soft hair rolls across her chest, you hum. A familiar feeling of comfort that would hopefully aid in the appearance of drowsiness.

Her body jerks of it’s own accord suddenly and she can’t figure out why. She hasn’t fallen asleep yet, Natasha knows that for sure. The fogginess from lack of sleep and her mind forcing her awake far too early making it difficult to recognize what had been the culprit. It’s a sensation her body knows well and her conscious mind hasn’t grabbed onto, not quite yet.

“ _Oh_ ,” she hums, it’s your tongue.

You must be equally as groggy but whatever naughty thoughts you’ve had in your slumber have decided how you wanted to spend at least part of the morning. She reminds herself to ask what naughty thing you’ve been dreaming about now at some later point. Perfectly content to lay there and enjoy your affections. The wet, pointed tip of your tongue circles her now incredibly hard nipple. The cold of the room combined with your saliva and circling warmth makes her other nipple strain just as tightly without any attention. She doesn’t risk the chance of you stopping, rolling her arm slightly instead of moving it completely to look down. Your beautiful hair will block her view of those particular ministrations but she knows you well enough to know what comes next. Watching your hand cup her ignored breast in your hand before swiping your thumb over the nipple. Gently and slowly, back and forth. Every sensation goes straight to her pussy, another side effect of your touch. You both seemed perpetually ready in the other’s presence- and unwilling to stop, but that was based saved for another day. 

There was no avoiding you finding out she was awake when your head shifted and you had firmly pulled her nipple between your teeth. Her arm falling so she could watch her fingers run along your scalp. Your index finger joins the fold, pinching and rolling her nipple. She hums, feeling your leg slide over hers, the warmth of you rolling across her thigh and stokes her own. It isn’t hard to press into you, her lean muscle somehow soft and hard as it presses against your drenched heat.

The atmosphere changes in an instant, you roll slightly onto her, slotting your own leg between hers as well. Switching your attentions, movements slow and lazy but determined. Each roll of your hips digging creating friction against both your thighs while you amped up the pleasure. Switching to immediately take the pinched nub between your teeth as you flicked your fingers quickly across the other. Flinging saliva everywhere and causing her to cry out from the sensitivity. She drenches your thigh. It sends you right along with her, feeling the sheets dampening from your juices and sweat all around you both. 

“Gotta taste you,” it’s a mumbled half sentence that comes out more of a slur as your ease your way down her body and under the blankets.

You’re greeted by the familiar tuft of red hair, running your thumb along it before using both of them to part her drenched lips. She’s so beautiful, flushed and swollen, twitching in anticipation for whatever unknown, but pleasurable, touch you were going to lavish on her. Normally you’d tease her, push up to the edge over and over until you finally let her fall. But there’s something about the laziness of it all, reminding you that after you were both more than likely going to fall back asleep. 

You run your tongue along her from hole to clit, tongue flat and wide. Setting a slow, firm pace that had her nails against your scalp and one leg slung across your shoulder much faster than you had expected. A tired assassin was still an assassin was something you often had to remind yourself of. She pants and moans, nothing warrants a scream. You only plan to overload her senses in all the predictable ways.

“Close,” her voice almost gone, you can feel her muscles tensing, “So close,” terrified you’ll take it away from her as she’s come to expect.

You don’t, slip two fingers into her and sucking hard on her twitching clit. She cries out, back arching, sweet juices leaking from her as your worked her through her orgasm. Even as your lips lavish her with sticky kisses your fingers never stop, your thumb taking the place of your mouth so that you can use that to steal her moans. She will not be completely undone though, her calf dragging down your body distracts you from the other leg that is pressing with familiarity against you once more.

“Jesus fuck, Nat,” you pant against her lips, the way she’s able to tense and press her muscles is magic and makes your fingers falter in a way that makes her breath flutter, “You’re gonna get it for that later.”

She smiles against your lips, pressing harder as your fingers curled against her g-spot, “When in Rome,” it’s almost a giggle and it goes straight through you.

Your orgasm hits with a sudden crash that has your furiously battering your fingers in and out of your girlfriend, her body going limp as she rode the wave of pleasure the abuse brought with it. You grind against her, wanting to crash down along with her. Your tongue plundering her mouth quickly becomes lazy open mouthed kisses. Her body twitches, aftershocks that makes her want more quake through her but she doesn’t have any more energy. And neither do you. Wasn’t that the point?

“Tired now?” you asked, rolling onto the bed beside her and pushing the sheet off your sweaty, heated skin. She nodded vigorously and panted, foggy green eyes dragging across your skin with a want her body was incapable of fulfilling, “Good,” running your fingers through her hair, the tiredness taking her over far quicker than she was used to, “Rest up, my love, you’re going to need it.”


End file.
